Time Travels (PvZH set)
Time Travels is a fan-made set for Plants vs Zombies Heroes. It includes new cards and new heroes, with possibly more in the future. While the set was mainly based on Sky City, a world from the Chinese version of PvZ, it will also include various cards from other places such as Ancient Egypt. 'Categories' This set will have multiple categories. For now, the only being worked on is the Sky City category, but more will be added in the future For now, here are the categories included : *Sky City (WIP) *Present (WIP) *Renaissance Era (WIP) *Kongfu World (WIP) *Ancient Egypt (WIP) *Lost City (WIP) *Steam Ages (WIP) *Far Future (WIP) 'Story' During a normal day of fights, a gigantic Time fissure opens in the sky, revealing a gigantic sky fortress. Dr Zomboss then receive a transmission from the future version of Dr Zomboss, announcing 'an ally that may be handy for the future'. At the same moment, another Time fissure opens near Suburbia, letting the original Sky City out of it. After being revealed that this city is controlled by the future version of Dave, they decide to team up against the two Zomboss to avoid an incoming catastroph 'New Traits and Effects' *'Flying' - Cards with this trait can be placed on Sky Lanes , and can't be freezed but instead will have their divided by two *'Corrosive' - Attack deals two times the normal damage if the ennemies have the trait Armored *'Replicate' - The character's attack is the same as the amount of damage characters in front of him do. This doesn't apply to tricks *'Poison' - Give a Poison effect to ennemies that it attacks. The poison's strength can go from 1 to 3 *'Poisoned' - Take 1 to 3 damage at the end of every turn, depending on the strength of the poison. When the zombie receive any kind of healing, the Poison effect disappear *'Stunned' - Stunned characters won't be able to attack at this turn, and this can't be countered by making a bonus attack. This effect can also affect Flying zombies *'Powerless '- Cards with this trait can't have any 'New Modifiers' *Sky Lanes 'New Tribes' *'Volatile' : members of this tribe are usually small and weak flying units, but it also include environments *'Machine' : mechanical units, often bulky and/or armored *'Worker' : usually numerous and small, often boosted 'Changes' In this set, some characters have different stats or new abilities : Guardian : *Ensign Uproot now have the Flying Trait Mega-Grow : *Skyshooter now have the Flying Trait *Pod fighter now have the Flying Trait Smarty : *Rotobaga now have the Flying Trait, and gain +1 *Lieutenant Carrotron now have the Flying Trait Solar : *Apple Saucer now have the Flying Trait Brainy : *Copter Commando now have the Flying Trait *Neutron Imp now have the Flying Trait Hearty : *Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 now have the Flying Trait Sneaky : *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola now have the Flying Trait & Brainy & Beastly : *Zom-bats now have the Flying Trait 'New functions' *'New account system :' people can now manage an account page; on it, you can see the characters he plays the most, how many games he won, the cards he uses the most, etc... This is also packed with a research system to help you find specific people *'Custom game :' you can now organize special games, with specific areas, specific rules and even specific cards. When creating one of these, you are given an ID that allow people who have this ID to join and play with you. These however aren't ranked, and you can't complete challenges in those games *'Spectator mode : '''if the players are allowing it, you can freely watch people playing ranked or custom games. You can also see previous games, allowing you to observe and learn techniques from skillfull players or to just have fun watching two noobs fighting for ages. Whatever you choose, it can be a good idea if you don't really know what to do. *'The "like" system :' after a pleasant match, you can give a "like" to your opponent to congrat him for things like a very good performance or a funny match. You can see how many likes someone has won on his account 'New Card Packs' Nothing yet, coming as soon as i get ideas 'New Heroes' 'Plants' 'Zombies' 'New Cards' '''Plants' Zombies 'New Missions' No new missions are added yet, as this set currently needs more cards 'Areas' Something also brought by this set is the Area system : before starting a fight, you can choose specific areas to play. Each one have their own specificities, so be careful of what you choose for these areas. You can create specific decks that will automatically be chosen when you start a fight, or select one manually to adapt better to the conditions Here is a short list of the Areas : *Sky City *Lost City (considered) *Big Wave Beach (considered) *Sandy Ruins (considered) Trivia *This page's structure is heavily influenced by the page Anarchic Armageddon, which is why it uses the same table for Heroes Gallery 11890968 114497308898451 2081994833598253069 n.jpg|The icon of the Sky City category Ancient Egypt World Map Icon.png|The icon of the Ancient Egypt category Lost_City_World_Map_Icon.png|Icon of the Lost City category Renaissance_Ages_World_Map_Icon.png|Icon of the Renaissance Era category Pirate_Seas_World_Map_Icon.png|Icon of the Pirate Seas category Steam_Ages_World_Map_Icon.png|Icon of the Steam Ages category Updates *0.1 : Added the Present category, along with the card Fog *0.11 : Added Fire Gourd, Wax Gourd, Drinking Zombie and Kinnikannon *0.12 : added the Metal Detector Zombie, along with the environment Secret passage *0.13 : added the Sauce Squash and the trait Stunned *0.14 : added Steeljet , the cards Buckethead Egyptian, Buckethead Mummy, the environments Quicksand and Taiji Tile and the trick Sandstorm *0.15 : added the tribe Machine and the card Wrench Zombie *0.16 : added Gold Leaf, Gold Tiles, Powerless, Adventurer zombie, Conehead Adventurer, Buckethead Adventurer, Imp Porter, Adventurer bag and Adventurer Tent Category:PvZH Sets Category:Fan-Made Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes